I'll be right back
by LilinSunLee
Summary: They'll meet in casual day, in casual place. But they are not ordinary people. They'll realize something, even if her friend will call him as she used to call. AnjixBaiken, one shot, Anji's POV


I'll be right back.

I was walking through the park, while it had happened. Watching red, yellow and brown leafs falling from trees, I was thinking. It was three months since I saw my love. I didn't tell her that, but I think I couldn't tell her I love her so much. She's short-tempered, she could get angry on me. But I couldn't believe, when I saw that long pink hair in my sight. She was sitting on a bench, which has been half-hidden by a bush. She was staring at something, saying nothing. I've heard someone's voice, but I ignored it, staring at her. Baiken, my love... But when we meet I call her sister. We're both Japanese on the run, we're leaving separate ways, but I can't stop love her, can't stop love this aggressive swordswoman. She hasn't her left eye and right arm. Maybe this made her look exceptional. For the others she was a drunkard and aggressive invalid. For me, she was a goddess. If I could look in her one eye, hold her im my arms, maybe our lives would be better. Only thing I should do is make a few steps closer... I was getting close to the bench, I tried to act a passer-by who just went for a walk. I look at the bench...

DAMN!, I yelled to myself in my thoughts. She's not alone...

On the bench was sitting a young girl, who was talking to Baiken. She had shoulder-lenght, messy, orange hair with red hair bands, Slavonic features and sunglasses which was hiding her eyes. She was wearing a school uniform: black skirt with grey and green chequer, white shirt and black tie, which was untied. She also had a red sneakers and black hat. She was looking familiar, but I couldn't recognize her at that moment. Things went bad for me and I decided to leave quietly. But it was too late...

- ASSHOLE! – called the girl and I have to turn to them. They were staring at me. Girl with a big grin and Baiken with surprise.

I've recognized that girl at last. It was Lena, friend of Baiken. I've never thought that someone would befriend Baiken, but Lena was an exception, which was confirmed a rule. She was a kind of weirdo, hilarious and sometimes sarcastic young woman, who was one of the two people who could calm Baiken down. The other one was me, of course. I didn't know, how old was Lena, but she was acting like mid-teen girl. She used to be a bounty hunter, but after he made friends with my goddess, she became a chemistry student. She was good in all kind of chemistry, especially in pyrotechnics, medicines and poisons. She was dangerous even if she didn't play with chemical components. She was also a well-promised fighter. Maybe it was Baiken's job, I don't know, but they're travelling together by a year.

She was always calling me asshole. Two years ago, when we've met, her first impression of me was that I'm acting like an asshole to Baiken.I've explained her all my behaviour, but a nickname stayed and always making me evil. But not this time...

I came to the bench and sat on it, beetween Lena and Baiken. Now Lena greeted me and I could swear that I've heard from Baiken a silent "Hello".

- You dyed your hair? – I asked Lena.

She nodded.

- Awful set of colours – I continued, grinning. – It's dazzling me.

She chukled and got up from the bench.

- Fine that you're here – she said. – I have to buy some books but I do not want to leave her alone. After that strange event with that bureau, it'll be better to look after her. Would you like to do this for me?

I knew, why she'd been asking me. I've known Baiken better than she and Baiken was the dearest person to me, I could defend her with my life. She knew about that and maybe this was the reason to asking me.

- I'll be right back – she said, winking to me. I understood that sign. She was leaving me and Baiken alone for a few hours. – See you later!

We're looking at her, untill she disappear from our sight. I couldn't believe in my luck. A few hours with Baiken. Maybe I could tell her at last? But... What Lena was talking about Postwar Administration Bureau? What even she had on mind?

She was staring at something. She looked so sad and lonely, I wanted to take her in my arms, but I didn't know how her reaction would be. Three months ago she could hit me, but now? Maybe she could do the same, but I don't think so. Here lonely, pink eye looked tired of something.

I knew, she hadn't a good childhood. Her parents was killed by Gears and from that event, her life was only revenge. It had been, untill she met Lena. I've had to admit that she has done her job well. But the Postwar Administration Bureau was still trying to cath me, Baiken and other people who was from Orient.

- She always gets in trouble – I heard silent voice from my left side.

I looked at that side and saw Baiken, looking at me.

- What do you mean by that? – I asked her, surprised by her voice. Usually it was full with anger and loud, but now? It was different.

- A month ago she was attacked by that robo-copy of Kiske. I wasn't there, she sent me to the shop for something to eat... When I came back, I saw metal pieces and her, standing in the middle of that mess.

So that was that event, which Lena has spoken about! They couldn't attack Baiken so they attacked Lena.

- And?

- Few scratches, one bad wound, twisted arm and ankle – she replied, staring again at some point opposite to her. – We had to ran again. I'm tired, Mito. I'm tired of all this.

I said nothing. I was understanding her very well. She had to leave her life goal out from her mind and soul. And Lena promised to protect her. We both knew that Baiken could came back to her all self, a woman, who desires only revenge.

- I think, she had a reason to send you to the shop – I said slowly and sighed.

- Wchich one? – she asked sarcastic. – Let herself kill by a robot? Or not to interfere in her businesses?

- Well... Maybe she's just protected you?

My goddess looked schocked.

- P...Protected me...?

- Yes – I answered. – You know, she'd made promise to herself. She promised that she always would protect you from your earlier life and from that organisation. I know about that, because she told me.

She said nothing, just staring at something. Wind blew, mowing her hair... I looked at her from up to down.

Her clothes were changed. She didn't wear her white kimono, she was looking like casual woman, wearing black trousers, white shirt and long black cloak, which was blowing on the wind as well as her hair. This wasn't her style, I thought, that was Lena's idea.

- What are you looking at? – I asked after few moments of silence.

- A squirrel – she replied.

I looked at the same point as she. There was no squirrel. But it showed up yourself, sat nad stared at us. I swear, it was looking at us like: "Hey, you, idiot in glasses! Why you haven't hugged her yet?"

I really don't know, how I dared to do something I've always afraid. I hugged her lightly, and waited for a hit. But nothing happend and I swear, that squirrel smiled to me! Man, I'm going crazy...

- Uh... Mito? – I heard surprised voice of my goddess.

I didn't answer. I was enjoying that moment.

- Anji? – she asked again after few moments.

- Sorry – I said quickly, taking my arm off of her. I wasn't looking at her, I was afraid too much to look at her and see emotions on her face or in her eye.

But there happened something I couldn't expect. I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked at Baiken, she was sitting closer and her head was resting on my shoulder. She looked lost and so much lonely... I was surprised.

- Baiken? – I asked. She looked at me. – What are you doing?

- I don't know – she responded, closing her eye. – It was... so nice.

I smiled, still surprised. That was the first time, she said something else than curses since we have met. It was really nice to hear something like that. I kissed her forehead and said:

- Thank you.

And then... Then was one the most beautiful moments in my live. She smiled to me happily, I could look in her eye. I hugged her again, I knew that she didn't hit me or something. It wasn't time for that.

- I love you... – I whispered to her beautiful hair. I guess, she didn't hear that.

And then someone has broken our contact.

- I really don't want to interrupt you – said Lena, appearing in my sight. – But we have a big trouble. I saw some wacky robots, coming to us...

THE END.


End file.
